Best Christmas Ever
by Velleda Rouge
Summary: Noël sera-t-il aussi triste que le pense Peter ?


**Best Christmas Ever**

Résumé : Noël sera-t-il aussi triste que le pense Peter ?

Disclaimer : L'univers de FBI : Duo Très Spécial et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à USA Network et à leurs auteurs. Je ne suis pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou n'importe qui impliqué dans l'univers de FBI : Duo Très Spécial. C'est purement de la fiction. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture, mon seul salaire étant les reviews.

White Collar's universe and its characters don't belong to me : they belong to USA Network and its authors. I'm not intending to discredit the actors, writers or anyone involved with White Collar. It is purely and just fiction. My own renumeration to write it is to have some reviews or feedbacks.

Rating : K

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Situation : Cette histoire se déroule durant la saison 1 pendant la période des fêtes.

Note de l'auteur : Ce petit drabble est en fait un Secret Santa pour un forum d'écriture et de fanarts dont je fais partis. Je ne connais que trop peu l'univers de White Collar donc je vous prierai de me pardonner ahah. Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

* * *

Assis sur son bureau, finissant sa paperasse, Peter ne s'attendait pas à trouver parmi l'immense tas de feuilles une carte. Cette carte était finement décorée : rouge comme la tenue du Père Noël avec des touches de doré. L'agent spécial ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle carte surtout signée de la main de son acolyte.

 _Joyeuses fêtes Monsieur l'Agent Spécial._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Neal C._

La lecture lui arracha un sourire. Durant cette année de collaboration, il avait appris à apprivoiser celui qu'il ne considérait, au départ, que comme un criminel, un escroc. Brillant escroc même. Mais, avec le recul, il savait que c'était réducteur de considérer son coéquipier ainsi. Il était bien plus que cela. Etait-il un ami ? Oui… Non. C'est encore plus fort que cela. Bien plus profond. Las de sa douloureuse réflexion, il reposa la carte et retourna à son tas qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il avait reposé la carte, mais pourtant, elle était au centre de ses préoccupations. Il finissait son travail en retard machinalement, son esprit déviant inlassablement vers Neal. Noël allait être terriblement triste cette année.

« Et si je l'appelais ? » murmura, pour lui-même, Peter Burke.

Non… Non… Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Il ne pouvait ni l'embêter avec ses états d'âme ni le déranger. Il savait que Noël était une dure période pour le consultant : Kate était portée disparue. Bien sûr, Peter n'était pas censé savoir cela mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était du FBI. Que c'était son travail de tout connaître de son partenaire, puisqu'il était en période de probation. Sa liberté était loin d'être acquise. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait se permettre d'imaginer quoique ce soit entre eux. Elizabeth était là et elle faisait partie de sa vie. Il l'aimait c'était certain mais plus autant depuis que Neal était entré dans sa vie. C'était sa femme mais l'amour qu'il portait à Neal était au-delà de celui qu'il portait pour Eli.

« Oh, Neal… » fit-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

Il décida de cesser sa torture morale en se saisissant du téléphone. Les tonalités passèrent sans que Neal ne se décida à répondre. A peine son téléphone posé qu'il se mit à sonner. C'était Neal… Il n'avait pas laissé passer l'appel, il n'avait juste pas eu le temps de le décrocher à temps.

« Burke.

— C'est Neal, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

— C'était… Peter jouait inconsciemment avec le fil de son téléphone. C'était pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël Neal. J'ai trouvé votre carte et elle me fait très plaisir. »

Il entendit un long soupir suivi de ce qu'il pensait être de sanglots. Etait-il en train de pleurer ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Neal était un dur à cuire, un homme intègre et fort.

« Je n'en peux plus de jouer à ça Peter… »

Le cœur de Peter allait exploser. Le quarantenaire ne pensait pas à lui, il pensait encore à sa petite amie disparue. C'en était trop pour l'agent qui voulait mettre fin le plus vite possible à cette conversation afin de s'enfermer dans une grotte et ne plus jamais y sortir.

« Je n'en peux plus de ces non-dits, de ces moments où je suis loin de toi Peter. C'est trop dur, trop dur de vivre sans toi.

— J'arrive», souffla l'agent spécial.

Décidément, Noël serait tout sauf triste cette année.


End file.
